The only gift I crave
by Chibiscuit
Summary: [BBC/Netflix miniseries] Family relations are not always easy in Efrafa. Becoming Captain was Orchis' goal for as long as he could remember but there is one thing that he craves even more.


**I greatly enjoyed the new miniseries and absolutely love Orchis! When I realized this brother he wanted to avenge was Vervain, my mind was blown, and I just had to write something about it.**

 **This was originally written for the Christmas writing event on Fiver's Honeycomb.**

 **As always, I own nothing! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Your approval is the only gift I crave**_

Snow lay thickly over the country, changing it into a crisp white blanket, only interrupted by pawprints of rabbits coming and going to Efrafa. Wide Patrols, of course, no other rabbit was allowed to move so freely over their territory. In a secluded spot, Orchis sat alone gazing out across the landscape. The snow beneath his front paws had long been reduced to a dirty watery mash from all his kneading. He felt like a foolish content _pfeffa_ but he had to do something to occupy himself with.

Yes, content, like a _pfeffa_ , that is why he was kneading. He most certainly wasn't nervous. Efrafan Owsla captains didn't get nervous.

Then again, technically he wasn't a captain yet so did he not have the right to be just a tiny bit nervous?

He took in a breath of cold air. It would be fine; he'd been here before, knew what would happen. Knew how excruciatingly painful it was... he closed his eyes, remembering the first time he'd been marked, when he had immediately been made Sergeant of the Left Front Mark. Naively he had thought it wouldn't be so bad. A quick slash, a surge of sharp pain, and then it would be over. Oh but no, the Marker was not for quick pain. He dragged it out and Orchis knew he took pleasure from his victim's suffering. He wanted to hear you scream; it was the only way to satisfy him and, Orchis realized, the best way to ease the suffering. Unless he really liked your particular screams, that is.

Most of this, Orchis learned later on as he watched the does and bucks of his Mark get marked. They all screamed. No exception. Orchis almost had too. The only thing that had stopped him from doing so had been Captain Vervain's crimson gaze. His brother had watched his Marking, unmoving, unflinching, and Orchis did not want to put him to shame by showing weakness. Orchis never found out if the slight sparkle in Vervain's eyes then had just been his imagination or not but it had strengthened him.

 _Well done_

The words were left unspoken but Orchis received them loud and clear.

Later that day Orchis had screamed in agony when Frith, scorching hot on that summer's day, had shone his light on the mark. The freshly wounded flesh burned hard and this time there had been no stern crimson gaze to keep him strong. His Captain had looked disapprovingly at him then and Orchis could read his mind: _Captain's Vervain's little brother. Only reason he's a Sergeant already._

Determined to prove them wrong he had bit back the pain and joined his first Wide Patrol. It had been a success; they had discovered a warren and captured some prisoners. The General had sent a larger patrol after to finish them off. The next _hrair_ days Orchis was off duty. His Mark wound had become infected on top of being seriously burned. Captain Vervain had come to visit him in his burrow on the first day.

'Did you go out in the heat?'

'Yes.'

'You should have stayed in the shade for the day.'  
 _  
You could have told me that earlier_ , Orchis had wanted to say but didn't.

Captain Vervain sniffed at him, inspecting the wound. Orchis knew it smelled foul but Vervain's muzzle showed no indication of this. After a long inspection, Vervain suddenly licked the wound. Taken by surprise, Orchis flinched, pulling his leg away.

'Hold still.'

Orchis did so and the Captain continued licking the would in precise soft licks. Though at first the irritated skin had burned anew at the touch, Orchis eventually felt the throbbing from the infection lessen and the heat dissipate just slightly. Orchis felt himself fall asleep until the licking suddenly stopped. He watched as Captain Vervain moved out of his burrow.

'Remember brother: Efrafa has no use for lame rabbits.' That familiar yet still unreadable gaze held him for a split second longer and Orchis could hear the words.  
 _  
Well done_

This time they did not strengthen him. They smelled of contempt. Disappointment. Orchis was stung.

Captain Vervain returned the following days. Orchis pretended to be asleep every single time.

"Brother."

Orchis opened his eyes. The memories of that hot summer day made way for the cold snowy landscape of the present.

"Captain Vervain." Orchis nodded respectfully. Nothing more needed to be said. Orchis knew why he was there yet still he asked, "It's time?"

"Yes. The General has agreed." Orchis wondered if that were true. The General normally didn't concern himself all that much with the daily happenings of Efrafa and even though being made Captain was the biggest moment in Orchis' life, for Efrafa it was just a routine happening. It was however a flattering thought.

"The General himself approved of my appointment?" Orchis' laughter echoed strangely off the human structures of Efrafa. "Oh how I wish I'd seen the other Captains' expression then!"

A low chuckle accompanied his own. It was a rare sound; one Orchis had not heard in a long while. "The General was impressed by your resistance to the _elil_."

Orchis stopped to rub a paw over his ears, wiping away the snowflakes that had piled on him during his reminiscing. He hoped it would hide his returning nervousness. Oh yes, Orchis had stood his ground against the weasel whilst his Captain had panicked and fled. He had not gotten far however. Another Patrol had caught him and Orchis had not seen him since. He didn't think he ever would again. When the Owslafa had questioned him afterwards about the event, he had regaled as much. That brief moment he had stood frozen, that shiver that ran along his spine that he could not blame n the cold; those things he neglected to tell though. After the interrogation, Captain Vervain had dismissed him to await judgement. His eyes spoke again then.  
 _  
Well done_

Orchis wanted to believe it was pride but he felt apprehensive; afraid some of his bucks had noticed his lapse of courage, his moment of weakness, and had informed the Owslafa. Had told its Captain.

"Hurry up brother." Captain Vervain once more interrupted Orchis' thoughts. He pushed the worry aside. Clearly, things had gone well. Else he wouldn't be becoming a Captain now. He hopped over to catch up again. "Done grooming yourself for the Marker, brother?"

"Are bad jokes your new way of torturing, Captain Vervain?" Orchis responded, "Because if so, it is most effective I must say."

Vervain tried to cuff him but Orchis dodged and snickering to himself went to get his Mark.

* * *

It would seem he was still a tad naive.

Part of Orchis had thought that it wouldn't hurt as much this time; that surely the Marker would go easy on a Captain. If anything, it was the exact opposite. Agonizingly slowly the Marker carved along Orchis' left front leg. He made no new Mark; he followed the old one. Long ago healed flesh was ripped open anew. He went deep; deeper than the first time and Orchis could feel the fresh blood stream along his leg. Yet once again Orchis did not scream; did not even flinch. His jaw clenched; his body screamed out at him to run away; to save it from this agony. Orchis didn't budge. All the while he kept his gaze locked on Captain Vervain who stared back unblinkingly. When it was over, Orchis looked down at the Marker and smiled. A surge of satisfaction coursed through him when he saw the slightly unsettled look he got in return.

 _Well done_

Orchis did not want to see those red eyes for confirmation so he simply congratulated himself. As he hopped away, Captain Vervain stopped him, "Don't stay in today." The words left Orchis puzzled but he had no chance to ask more for the other was gone. Obediently, Orchis made his way outside to his Mark. He did a tour, checking each rabbit and gave some quick instructions to his sergeants. His leg throbbed and each hop took more effort than it should but if any rabbit noticed they were smart enough to remain quiet. He was Captain now; he would not tolerate insubordination or ridicule. Ah what a nice thing power was!

Still, the blood on his leg was still fresh and he would prefer to wash it off before it dried up completely so once his immediate duty was taken care of, he returned to his secluded spot to groom. He picked an unsoiled spot of snow and sat down to lick the blood off. Frith barely gave off any warmth this season so Orchis figured it would indeed not be such a bad idea to stay outside. Inside, dust and other dirt could potentially enter the wound and infect it again. Orchis wanted to prevent that at all costs so he fervently licked on. The pain didn't lessen all that much -perhaps he ought to have been gentler- but at least it would be clean.

"I thought you might be here again." The snow crunched underneath Vervain's paws as he joined Orchis."I have orders for you."

Orchis' small ears perked up at that. He sat up straighter, giving him his full attention now that he knew it was official Owslafa business that had brought Vervain here.

"You are to lead a patrol to check on the area where you were attacked. The General wants to make sure the _elil_ have gotten the message."

"The... message?" Orchis asked a bit uncertainly. "That we are the _elil_ here?"

Captain Vervain nodded stiffly. Orchis returned the gesture, realizing he might have to fight the weasel again. This time he would not freeze for even a moment. "I will leave at once."

"No." Orchis stopped mid-hop at Vervain's words. "Tomorrow." His eyes flickered to Orchis' freshly cleaned Mark. A silence fell over them during which Vervain simply kept staring. Orchis was unsure what to do. He had come here to hide his pain from the other rabbits but simply leaving seemed rude. His leg throbbed; he shifted it uneasily. He decided to turn around so Vervain was on his right and couldn't see the wound any more.

Without warning, Vervain nudged him, firmly but for him oddly gently. Completely taken by surprise, Orchis stumbled and fell to his side. He blinked once, twice, as his brain progressed what had happened. He moved to get up but a paw firmly pressed him back down, holding him into place. Orchis craned his neck to look up at Vervain and for a moment a chilling fear gripped him: had he somehow failed him? Had he found out about his hesitation after all?

 _"Well done"_

Those words echoed in his mind, taunting except- Vervain's mouth had moved and his crimson eyes shone like Frith on summer eve. Orchis didn't know what to say so he simply blinked again, to his brother's apparent amusement. Vervain lifted his paw off him.

"I'm proud of you, Captain Orchis."

And with that he hopped off. Orchis lay there for a few seconds longer before he realized how ridiculous he must look, lying around in the snow like a shot rabbit. He scrambled up and as he did he suddenly noticed something, or rather a lack of something. His left leg felt frozen, chilled, but the pain had vanished. Orchis stared at the mark; then shook himself to get the snow off his fur.

 _Thank you, brother_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Chibiscuit~**


End file.
